Three Way War
This is a group fanfiction made by Cat555, Amber Star the Skywing and LieutenantVelociraptor. This is a WIP ((BLOOD WARNING)) This is about a war between the SkyWings, SandWings and SeaWings. It was caused by a misunderstanding and apparently the SeaWings got dragged into this war, causing an unfair war with a twist from the SkyWings. Chapter One The blazing hot sun scanned General Venom's scales, as it always did, as she watched the troops line up for their air raid. Tents were scaddered around the scorching sand with SandWing soliders shuffling and shoving to get into line. Her obsidian eyes watched in rage as her cadets and elites tripped over each other like new-born dragonets. "GET INTO A LINE! NOT A PILE!" She roared as she flexed her talons. Why can't these troops do anything right? After a while, she turned her body and entered the tent behind her. She tooked at a table that was littered with scrolls and war plans. So today is the day, huh? The sun above lit the tent nicely as she looked over her war plans, glancing back outside and sighing at her tripping soliders. Air Raid number one... maximum soliders... 20? Tch. These plans know nothing. We need at least 40 or so. She threw the scrolls on the floor and marched out of her tent. The troops had finally made a line and Venom gave off a sigh of relief. The cadet's faces were starstruck as they stared at their general who glanced back. "Today soliders, you'll be doing MY Air Raid! Advance forward toward the backside and fly upward over their palace, dropping the boulders onto their roof and charge in. Leave NO enemy solider alive." Roared Venom. She wanted to make sure that all of her soliders were listening. A single talon raised from the line for a question. Venom slowly turned her gaze to the talon and said, "What is it now?" The cadet SandWing that rose his hand mumbled a few words and spoke loudly, "Whose going to fight first...?" Venom blinked and thought about it for a moment. She walked over to the cadet and sternly said, "Cadets. Fight. First." The cadet flinched back and only a few did too. Venom snorted and marched back into place. She gave a signal for the soliders to follow and they lifted off toward the SkyWing palace in a 'V' formation. The SandWings were getting a victory. Her way. They soared and only ate a few times and slept when needed. The cadets seemed afraid while the elites almost didn't care at all and were war-ready. Then, after a long week or so, they finally reached the SkyWing palace. Venom led her troops and whispered to them to grab the boulders from the cliff-sides. The elites grabbed the boulders first and nodded at Venom when ready. The cadets grouped up and, at Venom's command, they charged to take out the gaurds near the back. Venom waited awhile and a sound echoed across the mountains. Crackling booms that seemed to pierce their ears scattered around their area. What was that? Venom went to investigate and soared up near the back. What she saw is what she couldn't believe. Cadet corpses roughly forced into the mountain's sides, being crushed by metal balls that left a dent in the earth. The blood splattered across the rocks in a horrific way made one of her elites sick. Then she stepped out of the open and told her troops to investigate. Her glance turned to the back-side of the palace. There stood five SkyWings with a strange, metal cup-like object aiming at her.'' I messed up. I messed up.'' A loud boom sounded from one of the metal cups. Smoke spread from it and the light that it gave off blinded her. There was no time to move. A metal ball was headed for her and she didn't have time to react. Chapter Two She felt claws tackle her, pushing her out of the way. THUMP , she hit the ground. "RETREAT" she had called, seeing some of the elites flying back into the SandWing territory with blood spattered all over. She was sure that the dragon who pushed her was her sister: Lyre. The dragon was way smaller. I mean Venom was huge , taller than her toughest elites. She was relived. It was her sister. Her sister go off of her. "Lyre, what are you doing here? Your supposed to be back with the dragonets. Why are you here?" Venom had asked her usually cheerful sister. "Well I had Lexi watch the dragonets. Plus I heard screaming so I got dressed into my armor and flew up," she had replied smiling but looking down. The two SandWings took off into the sky. Swooping down to a very small oasis to drink. "Lyre, you only go over Queen Thorn's command. But I am a general of the SandWings," she had said. They lifted off into the aquamarine sky. Once they have reached the palace they spit up. "Lyre look at me," she suggested. Lyre looked at her sister with huge black eyes. "Never leave me again" Venom had said walking into the thrown room of Queen Thorn. "Queen Thorn , the job is done" Venom had said bowing down at the edge of the thrown. Chapter 3 Lyre was walking back to the hatchery, scanning her surroundings. She hoped that she saw no SkyWings,but saw one. She didn't seem dangerous. She tried to avoid any eye contact or even look at the dragoness. She had just kept walking. 'Looks like she found me first,' Lyre thought, watching the SkyWing bound over to her. She tried to run, but was paralyzed. The SkyWing inched to her. She tried to back up but failed. The SkyWing had gotten even closer. Smoke billowed off the SkyWing's scales. Lyre had tripped, flapping her wings. The SkyWing looked like Peril, but had purple eyes. Instead of sky blue. The SkyWing had a frown on her scaly face. "Hello, are you okay? Well you don't look it," the SkyWing said, walking closer to her, her eyes turning to slits. "I...umm...I'm Lyre. M-My sister is the general of the SandWings. D-don't hurt me please," Lyre said, covering her face. Few other types of dragons had followed her. "Well, I'm Amber Star," she said. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Cat555) Category:Content (LieutenantVelociraptor) Category:Collaborations